El clon
by Minarela XD
Summary: una persona del pasado viene a cobrar venganza y a recuperar lo que es suyo
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon ball z no me pertenece**

**El clon**

**Capitulo 1**

Una mañana en la muy conocida Capsule Corp. Se encontraba una científica dándole los últimos ajustes a su nuevo invento-**solo un poco mas-**decía mientras giraba una llave inglesa-**listo con esto ya esta-**dejo la herramienta y prosiguió a mirar su invento-**por fin pude terminarla, quien iba a pensar que clonar a las personas iba a ser tan difícil-**suspiro-**necesito hacer un experimento-**voltio y vio al pequeño gatito negro, sonrió, el gatito se dio cuenta de lo que quería hacer y salió corriendo-**Tama ven solo es un pequeño experimento, si lo haces, te conseguiré una linda gatita-**dijo mientras perseguía al pequeño gato.

Mientras tanto en el infierno una sayayin de cabello largo y negro, de buen cuerpo, pero con una cara hermosa se reía-**por fin ha llegado el día te arrepentirás de haberte cruzado en mi camino-**

Regresando a la Tierra Bulma ya se había dado por vencida de perseguir al gato, definitivamente los años pesan aunque ella no quiera aceptarlo, asi que pensó que seria mejor decirle a Vegeta que lo atrapara por ella, fue a su habitación y no lo encontró, asi que se tumbo en la cama y se durmió.

**Sueño de Bulma:**

Me encontraba en un cuarto completamente negro-**hola, hay alguien aquí-**vio coo a lo lejos se acercaba una muchacha muy bonita con cola, esperen un momento-**titieenes una cola-**y la senalo a lo que esta solo se rio-**es normal ya que soy una sayayin-**en un segundo ya tenia a Bulma ahorcándola contra una pared-**haa que quuuieres de mi-**ella rio cínicamente y le dijo-**lo que me robaste perra-**y la mando volando de una patada, Bulma gritaba de dolor le había roto las costillas y veía con temor que ella se acercaba-**yo no te conozco, NI TE HE ROBADO NADA-**ella rio-**claro que si perra, me robaste a lo que más quería y lo peor hiciste que la persona que amo se convierta en un estúpido humano, lograste que te amara, pudiste obtener su atención y apoyo, lograstes en 3 años lo que yo no pude en 10, tienes dos engendros y vives feliz, mientras yo me pudro en el infierno-**dijo apretando los puños, Bulma se dio cuenta de que de quien hablaba era Vegeta-**yo no entiendo-**la chica se giro y le dijo-**no te preocupes pronto recuperare lo que es mío-**y se alejó dejando a Bulma sola.

**Fin del sueño de Bulma**

Bulma se levanto agitada, todo lo que paso había sido un sueño parecía tan real, se levanto y se lavo la cara-**parece que trabajar tanto me esta afectando el cerebro-**recordo las palabras de la chica y por lo que dijo trataba de decir que ella y Vegeta habían sido algo, no le sorprendería saber que antes que ella Vegeta hubiera tenido otra mujer por dios lo conoció halos 29, pero quería saber quién era.

Ya era de noche y Bulma se encontraba sentada en la cama pensativa, sintió como Vegeta se acostaba al lado de ella y la comenzaba a besar y acariciar, pero no estaba para eso tenia que encontrar una respuesta de porque soño eso, cuando sintió que Vegeta iba bajando su mano le dijo-**Vegeta-**el príncipe la miro-**Que pasa mujer-**Bulma bajo la cabeza-**Vegeta tu estuviste con una mujer antes que yo-**este alzo una ceja, de cuando a aca le intersaba a Bulma saber eso-**si pero para que quieres saber-**Bulma lo miro-**solo respóndeme, como era, que le paso, todo por favor Vegetaa es importante-**esta asintió-**bueno veras mujer, la conocí en una misión de conquista y me llamo la atención saber que era sayayin, se llamaba shinna, era alta, cabello negro, largo ,era de tez blanca y por supuesto tenia cola-**Bulma se quedo helada, era la descripción exacta de la chica del sueño-**ehh dime Vegeta que paso con ella-**el príncipe la miro y continuo-**estuvo 10 años atrás de mi, pero desde que vine a la Tierra no he sabido mas de ella quizás ya la mataron-**dijo fríamente-**para que lo querías saber-**Bulma se acostó de espaldas-**po por nada-**sintió que Vegeta ya se había dormido, y decidió no pensar más en eso, al fin y al cabo ella ya estaba muerta y no les podía hacer daño, asi que se giro y se refugió entre los brazos de su esposo para después quedarse dormida.

A la mañana siguiente fue a trabahar a su laboratorio para olvidar lo que había pasado, de pronto sintió unos pasos detrás de ella y una voz-**valla, valla tu casa es muy grande-**Bulma se helo, esa era la voz del sueño, pero era imposible verdad? Ell estaba muerta, se giro y la vio hay parada sonriéndole-**tuu tu estas muerta-**ella se acerco y la tomo de la barbilla-**es verdad pero eso se arreglara muy pronto-**dijo mirando la cámara de clonación-**que me vas a hacer-**la chica rio y le susurro al oído-**te matare-**a Bulma le flaquearon las piernas y cayo al suelo, pero se armo de coraje y le grito-**PUES NO GANAS NADA MATANDOME YA QUE VEGETA ME AMA A MI Y POR MAS QUE ME MUERA NO TE ESCOGERA A TI-**ella la miro-**tienes razón por eso yo le dare a Vegeta lo que quiere a Bulma pero conmigo adentro, te he estudiado perra,se lo que haces como te vistes, quienes son tus seres queridos, yo sere la mujer que Vegeta quiere pero claro mejor en la cama-**Bulma se quedo helada tenía planeado apoderarse de su cuerpo, no no podía, trato de correr pero la puerta estaba con llave-**no te apures-**dijo shinna sentándose-**la casa esta vacía y ha por cierto tu linda hija está jugando en el patio-**dijo formando una bola de energía apuntando hacia el patio-**NO NO LO HAGAS HARE LO QUE ME PIDES PERO NO DAÑES A MI FAMILIA-**dijo llorando, Shinna se acerco y le dijo-**entonces escucha vas a ser buena niña y encenderás la máquina de clonación, entraremos en ella y listo-**dijo tranquila-**que no podemos es un nuevo invento y no lo he probado podríamos morir-**ella rio**-yo ya estoy muerta, apúrate comienza-**Bulma se acerco al panel de control y se metió en la maquina, Shinna hizo lo mismo, Bulma la encendió y dejo rodar una lagrima por esos mares azules-**lo siento-**

Se hizo una gran nube de polvo seguidos por ruidos y la puerta se abrió, la primera en salir fue Bulma pero esta era diferente, tenia una mirada fría y sombria acompañada por una sonrisa malévola-**perfecto.**

**Fin del capitulo 1**


	2. el clon

**Capitulo 2**

A Bulma le dolía todo, se levanto despacio y vio una silueta entre el polvo, esa silueta era de ella-**Guau parece que funciono-**dijo Shinna admirando su nuevo cuerpo-**no es tan joven, ni fuerte pero que le vamos a hacer-**Bulma la miro-**que me vas a hacer-**ella rio-**como te dije te matare-**Shinna se acerco y la tomo por el cabello y la lanzo, aunque estuviera en el cuerpo de Bulma seguía siendo más fuerte por su experiencia en las peleas, le dio un sinnúmero de patadas y puñetes a lo que Bulma de los 20 que le lanzaba solo se cubría de 2, Bulma ya veía cerca la muerte, ya no sentía dolor solo quería que todo acabara, recordó toda su vida, cuando conoció a Goku, su noviazgo con Yamcha, los enemigos, a Vegeta y a sus dos hijos, antes de que Shinna le dé el último golpe Bulma tenía una sonrisa ya que no se arrepentida de nada de lo que había hecho en su vida, segundos después solo sintió algo helado el cuerpo y todo se hizo oscuro-**Por fin acabe con tigo-**dijo Shinna pateando el cuerpo inmóvil y saliendo de ahí-**ahora si Vegeta tendrás a la mujer que mereces-**camino por los pasillos y se encontró con Trunks que la miraba extraño-**Que sucede Trunks-**dijo fingiendo ternura-**EHH nada chau mamá-**que raro podría jurar que el ki de mi mamá era maligno-**parece que no se dio cuenta debo de ser mas cuidadosa aunque pensándolo bien no estaría mal deshacerme de los mocosos-**dijo sonriendo, entro en el cuarto que se suponía era el de ella y se desvistió completamente-**Bulm-**Vegeta al entrar se quedo en shok, hay estaba su mujer sin nada encima de la cama, lo que le resulto raro es que no sintiera nada por ella era como si solo el cuerpo de Bulma estuviera hay, sintió como esta le comenzaba a dar besos, abrazos, le quitaba la camiseta, mientras este solo pensaba que porque a Bulma se la sentía frio como si no fuera ella, despertó cuando sintió como metía su mano dentro del bóxer…así paso la noche.

Al día siguiente Vegeta se levanto y cambio dejando a "Bulma" durmiendo, minutos después esta despertó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-**hay debí haber hecho esto antes-**se cambio y recordó que el cuerpo de Bulma seguía en el laboratorio-**Sera mejor que saque el cadáver de la perra para que nadie se de cuenta-**camino hacia el laboratorio y vio como Trunks quería entrar en este-**eespera mocoso-**dijo poniéndose en la puerta-**no puedes entrar-**y le mando una mirada aun más fría que la de su padre, Trunks la examino por un rato y se dio cuenta de algo esa mirada no era de su madre, su madre nunca la diría mocoso, y por kamisama ahora que la sentía bien ese no era el ki de su madre, este era más poderoso y maligno Trunks sabía que algo andaba mal desde ayer que sintió eso extraño pero no le prestó atención pero hoy sin duda llegaría al fondo de esto-**dejame pasar que se me quedaron unos papeles adentro-**dijo fingiendo normalidad-**no yo te los traigo-**en el descuido en que ella se gira para abrir la puerta el la abre y se encuentra con el peor escenario de su vida, estaba todo el laboratorio desordenado con manchas de sangre y en medio de todo estaba su madre tirada como si estuviera muerta, sintió como las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, escucho como cerraban la puerta y se acercaban a el-**bueno te diste cuenta-**Trunks se gira y ve a la otra Bulma parada riéndose-**quien eres tu-**dijo frio-**tu nueva mami, pero como descubriste mi secreto tendré que matarte como lo hice con la perra-**dijo apuntando hacia donde estaba Bulma-**mi madre no es ninguna perra como tu-**dijo mientras subía su ki-**claro que lo es ella me robo al hombre que más quería y por eso merecía morir, ahora con este cuerpo podre darle a Vegeta lo que el se merece-**Trunks rio-**definitivamente eres un insecto, aunque estés en el cuerpo de mi madre, aunque actúes como ella, aunque te vistas como ella, nunca serás ella, ya que cuando mi padre te haga el amor o te diga te amo se lo dirá a mi madre no a ti, tu serás como una cucaracha, la sombra de ella que recoge las migajas-**Shinna estaba muerta de la furia porque Trunks tenía razón, no supo cuando pero estaba llorando se seco las lagrimas y rio-**no importa pronto Vegeta tendrá que quererme-**y se lanzo a TRunks, la pelea iba reñida hasta que Trunks se transformo en super sayayin y le dio una golpiza mandándola a volar contra una pared-**maldición-**dijo escupiendo sangre-**este mocoso me va a matar-**vio como Trunks dejaba el cuerpo de su madre fuera del área de combate-**cierto tu darías la vida por tu mami-**reunió la energía de todo su cuerpo en una sola mano y se paro tambaleante se elevo y miro a Trunks con una sonrisa-**despídete del cuerpo de tu mami Trunks-**Trunks vio con terror como la bola de energía se acercaba rápidamente hacia su madre sin pensarlo se lanzo para proteger el cuerpo de su madre pero por desgracia la energía que le lanzo era negra, llena de odio y maldad y muy poderosa a lo que esta le dio de lleno Trunks solo atino a abrazar a su madre y todo se volvió oscuro-**JAJAJAJAJAJ POR FIN LO MATE-**descendió y salió de ahí estaba muy débil por lo que se dirigió a dormir.

Al día siguiente se levanto con ánimo ya tenía todo listo solo le faltaba deshacerse de la mocosa y Vegeta seria solo para ella, así que se dirigió al cuarto de la mocosa y la vio jugando con dos muñecas pero no a la casita sino a las luchas, veía como la niña hacia miles de pucheros y gestos mientras sus muñecas peleaban-**Respandor pinaaaaaaaaaaal-**dijo tirándole agua a la otra muñeca, no sabia porque pero le resultaba casi imposible hacerle daño a esa niña, quizás porque su carácter era como el del padre, pero necesitaba estar a solas con Vegeta asi que decidió hacer algo mejor-**Bra-**la niña se giro y le frunció el ceño-**mami etoy peleando y po tu culpa peldi-**dijo cruzándose de brazos y girando su cabecita-**ven sígueme-**la niña la sigui y llegaron al último cuarto de la Capsule Corp. Entro y cerro con llave-**mira Bra yo voy a estar ocupada así que por favor quédate aquí hasta que yo venga si-**Bra la miro no sabía porque pero su mami le daba miedo, así que solo se limito a asentir-**buena chica-**Shinna salió del cuarto y lo cerró con llave, preparo todo y espero a que Vegeta termine de entrenar.

Vegeta termino de entrenar e iba de camino a su casa, antes de entrar sintió algo extraño, una pequeña punzada en el corazón, ahora que recordaba Bulma estaba extraña ayer era, era como si ella no fuera Bulma, y sintió una punzada aun mas fuerte en el pecho entro a la casa y como había terminado de entrenar y sus sentidos estaban mas alertas sintió un ki maligno, pero le sorprendió que al entrar solo vio a Bulma sentada con una mirada sombría, pero a lo que esta lo vio su rostro cambio de inmediato convirtiéndose en uno cálido y amable-**Vegeta que bueno que estas aquí te tengo una sorpresa-**lo hizo sentar y le sirvió un sinnúmero de manjares-**come debes tener hambre-**cuando Vegeta comenzó a comer la comida no era igual a la de Bulma, este ya comenzaba a sospechar que algo andaba mal así que hizo una prueba, tiro toda la comida al piso y se levanto-**que que pasa Vegeta-**dijo Shinna levantándose-**NO QUIERO TU COMIDA-**Shinna se desespero y pensó que Vegeta hizo eso porque estaba cansado de Bulma y recordando ella sabía que Bulma era una malagradecida ya que peleaba con Vegeta quizás Vegeta ya no la ame por eso, y solo estaba con ella por los mocosos-**lo lo siento Vegeta soy una estúpida te prometo que no te responderé nunca más, dejare que entrenes todo el dia en la Capsula de gravedad y la reparare para ti pero discúlpame-**Vegeta a al escuchar eso se giro y le mando una mirada fría-**quien eres-**

Shinna se quedo helada-**cocomo que quien soy, soy yo Bulma-**el príncipe rio-**no es cierto y lo acabo de comprobar si tu fueras mi mujer tendrías orgullo y no te hubieras disculpado con migo, así que habla insecto quien eres-**Shinna rio-**guau se nota que conoces bien a la perra de tu mujer, pues bueno me descubriste soy yo amor shinna-**Vegeta se quedo helado era imposible ella estaba muerta, tal ves por eso fue que su mujer le pregunto por ella, un momento y su mujer, miro para todos lados y no sentía su ki, ni el de Trunks, el de Bra estaba pero no sabia donde-**donde esta mi familia, BULMA, TRUNKS, BRA RESPONDE-**Shinna rio-**pues a la perra de tu mujer la mate-**Vegeta se quedo atónito-**tu hijo me descubrió pero por proteger el cuerpo de su madre** **también lo mate y Bra, a ella no le hice nada porque es tan parecida a ti y además es muy obediente-**Vegeta no se reponía de lo que acababa de escuchar, según ella había matado a toda su familia, a su razón para vivir, cayo de rodillas y lagrimas traicioneras rodaron por sus mejillas-**no te preocupes Vegeta que yo estoy aquí no necesitas a ningunos de ellos formaremos una familia tu, yo y como se que te mueres por tu hija también Bra-**Vegeta se paro y dijo-**yo no formaría una familia con una perra como tu-**agarro a Shinna por el cuello y lo comenzó a apretar, -**este es por Bra-**le dio un puñete en el mentón destrozándole la quijada-**este es por Trunks-**le pego con la rodilla en el vientre dejándola sin aire-**y este es por-**Shinna le detuvo la mano-**lo lo siento Vegeta yo te amo popor eso lo hice te proprometo que me largo pero no me mates-**El príncipe sonrió-**dime cuando Bulma te suplico piedad tu que hiciste-**Shannon dijo-**ella nunca pidió piedad-**el príncipe sonrió-**claro que no porque ella tenía el orgullo suficiente para ser mi mujer no como una perra como tu por eso esto ess por Bulma-**dijo torciéndole el cuello y terminando con su vida, recordó que su esposa e hijo estaban muertos y sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar, pero no podía rendirse todavía le quedaba Bra y haría todo por ella busco su ki y la encontró encerrada en un cuarto tumbo la puerta y encontró Bra hecha bolita llorando, al ver a su padre corrió a abrazarlo-**papi mami estaba estlaña y me dejo aquí botada todo el dia-**decia entre sollozos-**princesa esa señora no era mami-**le dijo mirándola a los ojos-**entontes donde eta mami-**a Vegeta se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, como explicarle a tu hija de 4 años que su madre y hermano habían muerto-**Bra tu mami-**Vegeta se detuvo ya que sintió 2 kis sumamente débiles, podrían ser de ellos, cargo a Bra y salió corrieno a donde provenían los diminutos ki, entro al laboratorio, claro dejándola a Bra afuera ya que no quería que viera como estaba su madre, al entrar vio todo desordenado y habían manchas de sangre y en un rincón se encontraba Trunks abrazando a su madre-**Trunks-**corrió y los separo comprobó que Trunks solo estaba inconsciente pero Bulma estaba apunto de morir-**Dende-**los tomo de la cintura y salió volando al templo sagrado.

**DENDE, PICORO SALGAN INSECTOS LOS NECESITO-**vio como Dende y Picoro salían del templo y al ver la escena corrieron hacia ellos-**Que paso señor Vegeta-CURALOS INSECTO-**dende los comenzó a sanar el primero en despertar fue Trunks quien comenzó a llorar pensando que su madre había muerto después de explicarle lo llevo a comer, minutos después despertó Bulma.

No recordaba nada solo el momento cuando Shinna me dio el último golpe y todo se puso negro desperté y vi a Vegeta-**estoy muerta-**pregunte-**tonta mujer-**me dijo Vegeta abrazándome y llorando?-**Vegeta y Shinna?-**el se puso frio y dijo-**ya me encargue de eso-**ya imagine lo que hizo-**y dime como la descubriste-**el sonrió-**porque nadie es tan terca, estúpida ni orgullosa como tu-**dijo sonriendo-**OYE VEGE..-**no me dejo terminar porque me planto un profundo beso, se separo y me dijo**-te amo MI UNICA E INCLONABLE BULMA.**

**FIN**

**;-)**

**;-)**

**;-)**


End file.
